Conversion Part I
Title: Conversion Part I Players: Diana and Juliet Parrish Location: Conversion Chamber - Los Angeles Mother Ship Synopsis: Julie is placed in the Conversion Chamber, this can not be good LOG BEGINS Diana smiles as Julie is placed into a Conversion Chamber for the second time, "You know, dear Julie... Very few people ever have to be converted, twice..." "Clearly, you have no idea what you're doing, Diana. Why fail a second time?" Juliet answers, stepping forward and reaching to press her palms against the sides of the chamber. Diana chuckles and flips a switch, "This time, Julie, my sweet morsel, you will be converted, and no Fifth Column traitor will rescue you." Curling her fingers against the glass, Juliet swallows, bracing herself before she slowly slides them down to her sides. The Chamber flashes, in a strobe effect, and suddenly, there is a picture in Julie's mind. One of Donovan dying, at the Hands of Ham Tyler Diana smiles, sure it is nothing major, but it is a first step. In Julie's mind, she hears Diana's words, o O (You know Mr Tyler wants to kill your lover. He wants you for himself. If he thought he could get away with it, he definitely would be killing Michael.) Juliet Parrish stumbles back to the middle of the chamber as the 'training' starts, her body stiffening at the sights and sounds and sensations running through her. "No...no!" she protests, eyes open and wide as she stares straight ahead. The image repeats. This time, Instead of a gun, Tyler slits Donovan's throat, and the words repeat. Diana crosses her arms, and in Julie's mind... o O (You know, I'd be glad to stop Mr. Tyler.) "A lie...lying..." Julie answers, trying desperately to fight the feelings, the thoughts, that are being forced into her mind. Another switch is flipped, and the strobe effect speeds up, "Very Well Julie, if you think that was a lie..." The imagine in Julie's mind flickers to a blood covered Donovan, than Ham Tyler, his hands covered in Blood, reaching for a naked Julie, and his clothes disappear. Ham just starts having sex with Julie... and in the picture, Julie sure seems to be enjoying it. The words this time: o O (Julie, he is so good at it, isn't he. Even if his hands are spreading Michael's blood all over your body. Enjoy yourself Julie... Mr. Tyler is) The smile on Diana's face grows wider, as she glances at the monitor that shows what image Julie is getting. She turns back to Julie, "Isn't this what you want, Julie Dear?" Julie's body is starting to tremble, shaking at the assault happening on her mind. IT doesn't need to happen to her body, does it? Damn it. The scene changes, and this time, for the worse. Now, instead of someone that does actually care for her, it is Nathan Bates making love to Julie. No words, no sounds, just a visual image of Nathan making tender love to Julie. Diana moves to the edge of the Conversion Chamber, out of the range of the lights, but actually in the room with Julie, "Julie, Honey. Do you want me to make Nathan stop? If so, reach out to me. I'll make him go away, and never harm you again." Oh, the screaming begins. At first, it's a whimper, a sound of denial at what she's seeing, that slowly evolves into a sob and then the sound of a scream being torn out of her throat, raw and horrible in its genuine terror. Poor Juliet. Her head tilts back in an effort to allow the scream to be released without tearing her throat to threads. But does she reach for Diana? Not fully, but there is a twitch... The image doesn't change... much. Now it only changes to show Julie being actively complainant in the act. In her mind the words from Diana come o O (Julie. Let me stop him. If you don't, you know he will rape you. Reach for me... And everything will stop) Another scream, and Juliet's arms twitch again, a little higher, as her eyes start to close. The picture changes. Julie is now chained to a desk. There is a redhead watching from near the door, and... yes, that is Nathan, sitting near the desk. In the corner, Donovan is tied up, and he might be awake. This scene should look very familiar." o O (Julie... This will never happen, never happen, if you don't want it to. I would never let it happen to you.) Juliet Parrish finally gives in, her arms lifting, though it's to try and push the visions away...but Diana might not realize that. Either way, the tears, the screams, are coming from the doctor as the visions change and continue. Diana doesn't smile, it is not the left hand reaching for her. She shrugs, "Go to level 2." is all she says. The images disappear. Julie is floating in Darkness... Only deep breathing, and the sounds of something alive being torn apart, something Human, or very near to human is dying. No, it was both hands. The scene changes, and in one way, it's worse...in another, it's better. Less personal. Her screaming fades, replaced by soft sobs. Something near Julie growls, sort of a crocodile sound. The sounds of snapping teeth accompanies this. o O (Julie... reach for me, or it will get you, only I can protect you!) Juliet Parrish reaches out, again...with her right hand. Damn that, and her stubbornness! Diana laughs, "Quit faking." The image of darkness doesn't change, but now, Julie can feel things rubbing against her body. Something with scales, very likely a reptile of some form. Julie wasn't faking, she simply forgot where she was, forgot who she was reaching for. As the sensation goes to the physical, her shaking gets to the point that it's surprising she's still on her feet. A Technician warns Diana, "Remember, she has that Congenital Heart Problem... Don't push too much at once." Diana spears the Technician with a glare, and he seems to die, on the spot. Another Tech takes his place, and Diana turns back to Julie, "Julie, I want to help you. Do you want me to help?" If Diana watched the monitors, it'd be clear Juliet's heart -is- reaching the limits, that it's close to just cutting out completely and stopping beating. "H..help.." Juliet echoes, chest rising and falling rapidly as she continues to shake. "Give me your hand Julie..." It is said softly, sweetly, as Diana knows that the visual images may not have worked, the drugs may not have worked, but the rewiring of the brain should have at least achieved switchover, which is the first step. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS When Juliet reaches out this time...it is the left hand that reaches forward...at least to start. But Julie catches herself, and drops the hand back down to her side with supreme effort. "Damn you Parrish..." She turns to the Command Console, and without moving, she flips the switch to level three with her mind alone. The image in Julie's head switches again. This time, she is in a darkened room, but there is light, almost like sunlight, peeking in through a few boarded up windows. An Image from Julie's Childhood comes into her mind. Someone is chasing her. Someone intending to rape her, than slowly kill her, and Julie knows this. An Image of the man appears, and instead of what Julie might expect, it is Donovan... and standing next to Donovan is Ham Tyler. Seems the scene is worse than Julie's real memory. o O (Run Julie. Run! Or they will catch you!) Pushing her even closer to the physical limits of her body, the memory puts her as close to having her heart leaping out of her chest with every beat as she has been for a long time. Juliet's cheeks are soaked with tears, her body drenched in sweat as, in her mind, she turns to flee. The image moves with Julie. Donovan chases after her. Tyler moves in a different Direction. As she runs, she hears heavy breathing, and her name being called out. The Voices are ones she recognizes as all the dead of the Resistance, "It's your fault Julie! You let us Die!" Suddenly, in front of her is Dr. Ben Taylor. He slaps her hip, the one where she was shot, so long ago, "You got this? I fucking died Julie!" In her mind, the slap is enough to cause pain to flair through her body, along with the terror. Her body has moved on from trembling and shaking to near-spasms, the floor beneath her dotted with sweat, and other bodily fluids. (Julie.. You know I can help you....) Ben grabs Julie, throws her over his shoulder, and than moves her to a bed, where many dead Resistance Members await her. Mark, Ruby, Harmony, Even Elizabeth's Twin Brother, grown up. They all smile, "We died... We are alive in your heart, right? Well, now we will live through you. After we finish eating your flesh, we will return to our past life." Says Mark. A scream in her mind, and a scream in reality, is likely music to Diana's twisted ears. But the tail end of the scream holds another surprise...it holds the literal skipping of beats of her heart. It all happens in a few short moments. First one beat is skipped, then two...and then Juliet's heart simply stops, eyes staring wide and ahead as she takes in the horror of her mind.. "Diana... She is in Cardiac Arrest!" yells the technician monitoring Julie's Vitals. "Shit!" Diana says softly, and the switches on the control panel go to 0 all on their own. She walks up to Julie, Lays her down, and pounds twice on a pressure point on Julie's chest, to restart her heart. "This bitch is too strong willed.... But I'll break her!" It takes a bit of time, but of course, Diana gets Juliet's heart started again...likely breaking several ribs in the process. The Lizard Lady stands up, and shrugs, "Give her a procol injection. No need for her to be violent when she wakes up. Than place her in a private cell." She smiles to herself, and licks her lips, softly, in Julie's ear she says, "Later my dear, you *will* please me. You have no choice." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-NC-17